Shower caddies and shower stations are convenient means to store shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, body wash, soap, and other items used in a shower. However, typical shower caddies and shower stations have a fixed configuration, which might not accommodate taller bottles used in a shower.
Additionally, tension poles extending between floor and ceiling can be used to support various storage devices. In known tension pole storage devices, it is not possible to easily re-sequence the various storage devices supported by the pole. For example, if one wants to re-sequence one storage device above or below another, one must disassemble the assembly sufficient to change the order of the storage devices on the tension pole.